


[Art] The Shadows of Our Past

by PotterArt



Series: Drawble The Day Away [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Discovery, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, One line drawing, PTSD, Panic Attacks, The Cupboard Under The Stairs (Harry Potter), black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterArt/pseuds/PotterArt
Summary: Discovery[noun] /dɪˈskʌv·ə·ri/ - The process of learning something that was not known before, or of finding someone or something that was missing or hidden.





	[Art] The Shadows of Our Past

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Drarry Discord drawble challenge of June 2019.
> 
> I drew the lineart traditionally, took a picture, and colored it in digitally!

**Prompt:** "Discovery"

 **Restriction:** One-Line-Only Drawing

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me and my art on [ Tumblr!](https://potter-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
